The Shrine Connecting
by dconanfamily
Summary: Kuil yang kusam dan tidak terawat itu adalah penyebab munculnya mitos dan insiden aneh. Hal ini menarik perhatian Conan Edogawa, yang ingin membuktikan bahwa mitos-mitos itu tidak benar. [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **The Shrine Connecting**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Suzuki Sonoko (Chacha) & Mouri Ran (Ariva)

* * *

Musim panas, musim yang indah yang ditunggu tiap anak – anak hingga mendengar kata musim panas pasti adalah liburan. Pantai adalah tujuan wisata yang paling disukai. Tetapi walapun di musim yang sangat terik dan menyengatpun berbagai kasus – kasus kecil hingga berujung kematian tetap saja bermunculan dan tidak mengenal dimana tempat dan juga waktu. Entah itu di kota, desa, pegunungan, laut, perumahan maupun kuil. Dan entah terjadinya saat sepi ataupun ramai, Siang ataupun malam.

Tetap saja kemunculan tempat – tempat yang berpotensi menjadi tempat terjadinya kasus – kasus yang bisa dipikirkan dengan logika maupun tidak. Disaat itulah terjadi insiden yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan logika.

" Pantai ! , pantai ! ,pantai ! ."

" Kalo sudah sampai sana aku akan segera berenang ke laut!. " ucap Genta dengan semangat.

" Semuanya semangat sekali " ucap Ai.

" Tentulah semangat, kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati berlibur di villa yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan pantai sepanjang musim panas ini ." saut ayumi dengan semangat.

" Kalian harus berterima kasih kepada professor karena professor membantu membetulkan robot orang yang mempunyai villa ini." Kata Ai

" Terima kasih Professor ! " Ucap Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta dengan semangat.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju villa di sebuah pantai yang terkenal akan keindahan tetapi juga terkenal akan mitos – mitos yang beredar di daerah sekitar dan masih menjadi misteri. Conan ingin sekali pergi ke tempat yang menjadi mitos – mitos itu dan membuktikan bahwa itu hanyalah isapan jempol untuk menakut – nakuti remaja dan anak kecil walaupun begitu Conan merasakan perasaannya tak enak hari ini.

Berjam – jam ditempuh, Perlahan- lahan pantai menampakkan wajahnya. Pemandangan nan indah berwarna biru terhampar luas. Dengan perasaan bahagia para detektif cilik ini melihat dari jendela. Dengan wajah ceria dan bahagia tersebut terlihat sebuah kuil kecil di ujung sebuah tebing.

Ya, Kuil yang kusam yang terlihat seperti tidak pernah ada yang menjaga dan membersihkannya itu,konon adalah akardari beredar banyak mitos dari munculnya insiden – insiden aneh yang terjadi kepada siapa saja yang berani menginjakkan kaki di daerah tersebut.

" Jadi itu kuil yang dibicarakan sebagai akar dari segala mitos – mitos yang beredar di sekitar ini." Kata conan sembari melihat dengan cermat tempat tersebut.

" Hoo, Jadi itu kuil yang ingin kau buktikan bahwa mitos – mitos itu semua hanyalah isapan jempol entah kenapa saat melihatnya perasaanku tak enak. " Kata Ai dengan perasaan cemas dan tetap melihat kearah kuil kecil dari kaca mobil.

" Ai jangan bilang bahwa kau takut dan berfikir bahwa kuil itu bisa membuat insiden ganjil ataupun mitos ? " Kata Conan

Dan selang pembicaraan mengenai kuil tersebut tibalah professor dan para detektif cilik tiba di sebuah villa, Villa yang sangat megah yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai yang sangat indah. Dan terlebih tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kuil tadi.

" Yeeeey!, Akhirnya setelah duduk lama di mobil kita sampai juga " Kata Genta dengan nada gembira.

" Haaah, Setelah perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya sampai. " kata Conan dengan nada kelelahan.

Genta, Ayumi,dan Mitsuhiko segera berlari kedalam villa setelah meminta kunci villa kepada professor yang sedang kerepotan memindahkan barang – barang dari dalam mobil ke luar bersama Conan dan Ai.

" Huaaaaaa, Lihat, lihat– lihat pemandangannya indah sekali. " Ujar Ayumi dengan muka terkagum melihat pemandangan indah dari balkon villa

" Waaaah, Benar indah sekali pemandangannya " Kata Genta."Teman – teman lihat disini juga ada kolam renangnya!Benar – benar villa kelas atas." Kata Mitsuhiko takjub.

Sementara itu diluar Conan dan Ai membantu professor memindahkan barang dari dalam mobil dan memasukannya kedalam villa. Saat memindahkan barang ke villa yang ternyata di villa itu juga ada 2 orang pembantu. 1 pria dan 1 wanita tua.

" Selamat sore, Saya Takeru Yoshihirosaya adalah pelayan disini." Kata Takeru.

" Selamat sore, saya Fujishiro Chiyo saya adalah kepala pelayan disini dan selamat datang di villa ini, Master sudah memberitahu saya bahwa akan kedatangan tamu. " Ucap Fujishiro dengan senyum.

" Ah, Selamat sore saya adalah Hiroshi Agasa senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya dan anak – anak itu akan menginap disini selama liburan musim panas. " Balas professor dengan senyuman juga.

" Takeru cepat bantu tuan Agasa membawa barang – barang ini ke kamarnya masing – masing. " Kata fujishiro.

" Baik. " Balas Takeru.

" Tuan Agasa. Di villa ini terdapat 3 kamar yang sudah disiapkan. Mari saya antar ke tiap – tiap kamarnya. " Kata fujishiro kepada professor Agasa dengan senyuman

Professor, Conan, Ai diantar ke tiap – tiap kamar yang telah disiapkan sementara Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi masih mengelilingi villa. Di saat sedang berjalan menuju kamar Conan bertanya tentang kuil tua itu .

" Permisi, Kak Takeru ... Kuil tua yang ada di ujung tebing di dekat jalan itu apa ? " tanya Conan.

"Itu... " Saat Takeru ingin menjawab pertanyaan Conan Fujishiro memotongnya." Nak, itu adalah sebuah kuil terkutuk yang menebarkan insiden – insiden aneh. Jangan pernah sekali – kali mencoba pergi kesana, Oh ya Takeru tolong siapkan makan malam untuk nanti " Jawab Fujishiro dengan sedikit nada tegas kepada Takeru

" B-baik. " Jawab Takeru dengan nada yang terbata – bata sambil berjalan ke arah dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dengan nada tersebut Conan bukannya mundur dan menyerah. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dikuil itu. Professor, Conan dan Ai terus berjalanmenuju kamar yang telah disiapkan pelayanlalu meletakan barang - barang mereka disana.

" Conan apakah ada yang menjanggal dipikiranmu ? ." Tanya Ai dengan wajah dan nada serius.

" Iya entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan. " Jawab Conan dengan wajah serius.

" Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres terhadap tempat itu." Kata Ai.

" Oooiiii ! Conan, Ai ayo kita berenang di pantaaaaaai ! " Ucap Genta dengan kerasnya dari ujung lorong.

" Conan, Ai ayo keburu malem loooh ! " Kata Ayumi.

" Ayo cepat kalian berdua! " Kata Mitsuhiko.

" Ai, Maukah kau membantuku nanti malem menyelidiki kuil itu sebentar. " Ucap Conan kepada Ai sembari berjalan ke arah Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

" Tidak masalah. " Jawab Ai dengan mengikuti Conan berjalan ke arah Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

Para detektif cilik bersenang – senang di pantai sementara itu professor hanya duduk dan mengawasi para detektif cilik berenang dan bermain air. Tapi tetap saja walau sedang berenang Conan tetap memikirkan tentang kuil tua pada akhirnya gelapnya malam mulai menutupi langit dan munculnya bintang – bintang kecil yang banyak sebagai penerangan malam pengganti matahari.

.

.

06 : 30PM. Conan, Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi dan professor pergi ke ruang makan setelah membersihkan badan dan berganti pakaian. Di ruang makan yanginteriornya seperti ruang makan di luar negeri itu terdapat meja makan panjang beserta kursi - kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas tinggi. Di atas meja makan panjang itu sudah berderet makanan – makanan mulai dari makanan jepang hingga makanan barat. Melihat makanan yangsudah siap untuk disantap, para detektif cilik dan professor memakan lahab tiap makanan yang ada di meja makan tersebut. Makanan itu terasa berkali - kali lebih nikmat karna di santap setelah mereka puas berenang di pantai tadi siang. Di tengah acara makan tersebut Conan berkata kepada Ai.

" Ai kita akan pergi setelah acara makan malam ini. " Ucap Conan dengan wajah serius sembari memakan makanannya.

" Iya. " jawab Ai

07 : 00 PM , Conan dan Ai berkata kepada professor akan keluar untuk membeli cemilan diluar. Ai dan Conan-pun berjalan menuju kuil tua itu untuk melihat - lihat disekitarnya dan ternyata saat sudah dekat terlihat ada seseorang dan Ai pun tetap berjalan mendekati kuil tersebut. Ai dan Conan akhirnya sampai di kuil dan ternyata di pintu gapura kuil itu sudah ada papan peringatan bertuliskan " Jangan Masuk ". Orang yang tadi mereka lihat dari kejauhan itu pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi disana.

Tampa menghiraukan tulisan itu Conan masuk ke dalam diiringi Ai yang berada di belakangnya. Hingga sampai di dalam kuil itu Conan yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih itu mulai melihat – lihat dan menyelidiki sekitar tiba – tiba Conan memegang tangan Ai.

" Disini gelap tidak ada penerangan, Ujung – ujung tebing juga tidak terlalu terlihat. " Kata Conan sembari melihat sekeliling kuil.

" B- Baik." Jawab Ai sedikit malu.

* Bruuuk ! *

tidak sengaja Ai tersandung oleh batu dan menindih Conan hingga terjatuh.

" Ma- maaf Conan " Ucap Ai malu.

" Aaaawwh, tidak apa – apa. Ngomong – ngomong ekspresi mukamu lucu sekali saat malu, ahahaha " Jawab Conan bercanda.

" ... " Ai hanya terdiam dengan pipi merah malu dan tesipu sembari bangun.

" Hey Ai. " Kata Conan melihat Ai serius selagi berdiri.

" A- Apa? " Kata Ai terbata – bata, ia masih tersipu malu.

" Ayo kita segera pulang kita bisa dicurigai jika di tempat ini lama – lama. " Kata Conan sembari berbalik arah.

08 : 00PM

Selepasnya mereka dari kuil itu mereka segera ke toko terdekat untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan langsung ke villa cepat – cepat agar tidak dicurigai. Sesampainya di villa ternyata Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi sudah tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah saat berenang dan bermain air tadi siang. Conan dan Ai yang sedang duduksantai, di kagetkan akan kedatangan Fujishiro.

" Anak – anak darimana saja kalian. Ini sudah jam tidur tidak baik jika tidur terlalu larut. " Ucap Fujishiro tersenyum

" Iya akan segera pergi ke kamar untuk tidur " Jawab Conan membalas senyum.

Conan dan Ai segera bergegas pergi ke kamar masing – masing sambil mencuri pandang melihat apakah si bibi itu masih ada di sana. Conan sedikit curiga dengan gerak – gerik bibi fujishiro. Dan ternyata sang bibi masih ada disana melihat Conan dan Ai dari jauh seakan mengawasi mereka. Akhirnya Conan dan Ai pun tertidur pulas.

Keesokan paginya,

" Conan ! conan ! ayo bangun ! CONAN ! " Ai berteriak ke Conan.

" Eeeh ... ehhh ?Kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri ? ... Eeeeeeeeeeeeee !? " Conan dengan setengah sadar mulai membuka matanya.

.

.

Sebuah peristiwa yang sangat tidak masuk akal logika manusia, Tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh sains, Keanehan yang benar – benar membuat detektif pintar itupun sampai tercengang dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

Sebuah situasi yang sulit untuk memberitahu orang lain karena mungkin tidak ada yang akan percaya dan akan dianggap candaan belaka. Walaupun berbicara kepada professor sekali pun ia juga akan tertawa dan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

 _Ternyata kami bertukar jiwa._

" Hei ! Conan kenapa menjadi seperti ini !? " Kata Ai dengan wajah panik dan keheranan.

" Mimpi ! pasti ini mimpi ! aku harus bangun dari mimpi ini !" Ucap Conan dengan wajah yang sama panik dan kebingungan.

" *Slap* Ini jelas bukan mimpi ! " Kata Ai sembari menampar pipi Conan.

" Kita tidak bisa memberitahu yang lainnya. Mari kita berfikir faktor – faktor yang mungkin bisa terjadi insiden ini. " Kata Conan berfikir.

" Mungkin kita terkena kutukan kuil itu. " Ucap Ai.

" Aku tidak akan percaya dengan hal – hal seperti itu. Mungkin ada alasan logis untuk menjawab insiden ini. " Kata Conan membantah perkataan Ai.

" Bagaimana jika kita mencari kak Takeru untuk bertanya tentang saat kau tanya kemarin ia ingin berbicara tetapi langsung di potong oleh bibi fujishiro. Mari kita cari kak Takeru " Kata Ai.

Conan dan Ai segera mencari kak Takeru di sekeliling villa. Saat sedang berkeliling – keliling, Conan dan Ai berpapasan dengan Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi. Conan bertanya kepada mereka, mereka ingin pergi kemana. Mitsuhiko menjawab bahwa mereka akan pergi ke toko untuk membeli yang didalam tubuhnya Conan bertanya kepada mereka apa mereka lihat kak Takeru. Genta menjawab kak Takeru sepertinya tadi ada dihalaman sedang membersihkan halaman. Conan dan Ai bergegas pergi ke halaman sambil berlari berterima kasih kepada mereka.

" Kak takeru, Kak takeru " Ucap Conan sambil berlari menghampiri kak Takeru

" Anak – anak, Ada apa ?" Sahut Takeru.

" Kami ingin bertanya tentang kuil di tebing itu. " Ucap Ai kepada kak Takeru.

" Oooh kuil itu. Anak – anak kuil itu bukanlah kuil pembawa bencana, insiden, maupun nasib buruk. Kuil itu sebenarnya adalah kuil pengikat dan pelindung." Ucap Takeru dengan wajah dan nada suara serius.

" Pelindung? Pengikat? maksudnya?" Ucap Conan heran.

" Ia. Dia sebenarnya kuil yang melindungi orang – orang saat perjalanan. Pelindung di tempa tini. Dan dia pengikat ikatan jika ada beberapa orang ygdatang kesana memiliki ikatan yang tidak tercapai ataupun renggang." Jawab kak Takeru.

" Kenapa kakak bicara seperti itu. " Ucap Ai kepada kak Takeru.

" Jika kau merasa terkena kutukan / insiden dari kuil itu nanti saat di akhirnya kalian akan tau kok. " Kata Takeru sembari tersenyum.

Dan tiba – tiba saat pembicaraan itu masih membingungkan dan aneh untuk Conan dan Ai. Genta, Mitsuhiko, danAyumi dating dari dalam menghampiri Conan dan Ai.

" Conan, Ai aku melihat selembaran di toko yang katanya akan ada festival kembang api di sekitar sini loooh. Kita kesana yuk ! " Ucap genta kepada Conan & Ai yang masih kebingungan akan perkataan kak Takeru tadi.

" Kalian sudah bilang ke professor ?" Tanya Conan kepada Genta.

" Ohh iyaaa! Ayo kita beritahu professor. " Ucap Genta sembari berlari masuk ke villa.

" Jadi festivalnya berlangsung tanggal berapa ?" Tanya Ai kepadaMitsuhiko.

" Festivalnya dilaksanakan besok. Makannya kita harus pergi." Ucap Mitsuhiko.

" Teman – temaaaan kata Professor kita boleh pergi!" Teriak Genta dari dalam villa.

" ASIIIIKKK ! " Ucap Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi bersamaan

" Kita harus tidur lebih awal agar cepat bangun besok. " Kata ayumi antusias.

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko langsung pergi kekamar masing – masing untuk tidur. Agar hari esok cepat dating karena mereka tidak sabar ingin datang dan menikmati festival kembang api. Sementara saat Conan dan Ai ingin tidur.

" Ai kita besok perlahan berpisah dari mereka. Lalu kita pergi mendatangi kuil itu lagi. " Ucap Conan.

" Oke. " Kata Ai sembari mematikan lampu dan tidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya para detektif cilik yang sedang sibuk bermain di dalam villa yang ternyata di dalam villa itu juga memiliki ruang bermain anak - anak. Saat melihat keluar, langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi orange. Datang juga waktunya untuk pergi ke festival kembang api yang sudah di nanti - nanti sejak cilik dan professor segera berangkat ketempat festival.

Di tempat festival ini terdapat berbagai macam – macam toko yang menjual aneka jenis jajanan seperti kakigori, takoyaki, ringoame, okonomiyaki, dan lain – lain. Tidak lupa juga ada permainan – permainan seperti menembak sasaran dan mengambilikan mas dengan jaring kertas.

" Ai pegang tanganku agar kita tidak terpisah. " Kata Conan sembari memegang tangan Ai tiba – tiba.

" …. I-i- iya.." jawab Ai dengan sedikit kaget dan malu – malu.

Selama ini Ai menahan perasaannya kepada Conan dikarenakan Conan sudah menyukai seseorang, yaitu Ran. Dan Ai juga berfikir kenapa mereka bias bertukar tubuh dikarenakan ikatan mereka tidak tercapai sesuai yang Ai inginkan.

Saat ditengah jalan Conan yang memakai badan Ai merasa tidak enak di bagian kaki dikarenakan harus memakai kaki Conan lecet karena tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian tersebut.

" Ai mau professor antar pulang saja ke villa?" Tanya professor kepada Ai.

" Professor biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Ai pulang. " Kata Ai yang didalam tubuh Conan kepada professor.

" Baiklah, Villa tidak terlalu jauh tapi tolong hati – hati ya dan Conan kau gendong Ai. Kakinya sakit dan sepertinya susah untuk berjalan. " Kata professor kepada Ai dan Conan.

Ai yang didalam tubuh Conan segera menggendong Conan di pundaknya, Ai pun sedikit merasa malu saat menggendong Conan. Dikarenakan kuil dan villa sejalan Conan dan Ai pergi ke kuil untuk melanjutkan melihat – lihat hal yang ganjil sebentar. Dan Conan di dudukan sementara di dekat pohon yang ada di dekat kuil.

Ditengah - tengah saat mereka melihat - lihat kuil

" Hey Ai, Saat kupegang tanganmu kenapa kau gemetar apa kau takut jika aku memegangmu? Dan akhir – akhir ini kau sedikit bersikap berbeda dari biasannya. " Tanya Conan kepada Ai.

" Heeeh!? Tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya … hanya" Kata Ai sembari malu – malu mengakatannya.

" Hanya .. ? " Tanya Conan penasaranke Ai.

" Aku … Itu hanya … " Kata Ai semakin tersipu malu.

" Haibara! Apa yang terjadi? Cepat beritahu aku?! " Kata Conan dengan tatapan serius ke Ai.

" Sebenarnya akhir – akhir ini … akuu … " Ucap Ai terbata – bata.

" Haibara bisakah kau membangunkanku? Kakiku mulai merasa tidak enak. " Kata Conan.

" B- baik. " Kata Ai kaget.

Saat mengangkat Conan tiba – tiba Conan langsung mencium bibir Ai. Ai yang terkejut kaget pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Malam yang gelap itu tiba – tiba menjadi terang karena sinar kembang api dari tempat festival kembang api yang seakan menjadi pertanda perasaan Ai saat itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kembang api yang meledak – ledak di udara dan suara 2 anak kecil itu hilang.

Conan pun melepaskan ciumannya dansaat dia sadar Conan dan Ai sudah kembali kepada tubuhnya masing – masing. Conan segera menggendong Ai keatas pundaknya. Sepanjang jalan tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara kembang api yang masih meledak – ledak di atas langit.

" Ai, Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Kita seperti ini kemungkin akulah dewa pelindung dan pengikat kuil itu." ucap Conan tersipu malu

Kata – kata yang terdengar dari gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi sinar kembang api yang mengangkasa dan lampu jalan yang redup - redup

" Aku juga menyukaimu … Conan "

Conan dan Ai meneruskan jalan hingga ke villa. Disanapun Conan menyembuhkan luka Ai dan menaruh Ai di atas tempat tidur untuk beristirahat. Conan dan Ai sekarang sudah mengetahui perasaan masing – masing lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
